Hoped To Forget, But Never Would
by words-with-dragons
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ginny, and their teenage children run into the Dursleys one cold winter's night at a cafe? Will the Dursleys apologize? And how will James, Lily and Albus react?


**Hoped To Forget, But Never Would** by Loonatics Lover13

Harry drummed his fingers on the coffee table, watching the snow fall thickly outside, his two sons, a daughter and his loving wife sitting in front of him, all five Potters waiting for the old lady barista to come back with their orders, although Harry was pretty sure she had fallen asleep. It was 10 o'clock at night after all. Once again he was glad he wasn't a muggle, driving home in this weather would be horrid. Harry's same, messy jet black hair had gone on to his two sons, James inheriting his mother's hazel eyes, looking just like his namesake, Albus the only one who had gotten Harry's emerald eyes. His daughter Lily had long red hair, clearly from Ginny's side of the family, and had inherited her mother's hazel eyes as well.

He could barley believe how old his children were now. James was eighteen, and had just graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, and was working at his Uncle George's jokeshop, along with his cousin Fred. Albus was in his last year, and had taken some persausian to not stay the holidays at Hogwarts with his mates. It seemed he would become an Auror just like his father and Uncle Ron. Lily was in her fifth year, and had a knack for potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, the combined knowledge making her extremely smart in all three subjects. Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, James into Gryffindor, and Lily into Ravenclaw. Teddy had been in Hufflepuff, but was now living with his financeé Victoria Weasley, who would soon become Victoria Lupin, and was spending the Christmas holiday with her.

Harry could tell Ginny was getting more and more impatient every time she glanced at the kitchen door. He had half a thought to use magic to just make their hot chocolates themselves, but their was another family sitting around at another table. It was the first time he had ever taken a good look at the family. There were two older people, a large man with a mustache and blonde hair, and a skinny, horsey woman, her blonde hair turning a bit gray. Unlike the man who Harry assumed was her husband, who had almost no neck, she had twice the usual amount. The younger man, who wasn't as large as his father, but still quite thick, had piggy, watery blue eyes and blonde hair. The woman next to him was smiling warmly, her long brown hair in a ponytail, two teenagers sitting in between the two, one girl, one boy, both having the blonde hair, but having the woman's large, chocolate brown eyes.

Harry was turning back to the conversation James and Albus had started, something about a movie they had seen earlier as a family, when he heard a snippet of the other family's conversation, and a familar family.

"Really Dudley, I can't believe Leah's almost sixteen." it sounded like his Aunt Petunia.

"Dad. Dad. Dad." James repeated to get his father's attention, that was wholey on the other family.

Ginny sighed, knowing what would break him out of the trance. "Harry James Potter!" All the talking in the cafe went silent, as the horsey woman turned to face her nephew.

"H-Harry?" she asked, stunned, which was perfectly resonable.

Harry nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hullo Aunt Petunia." Ginny frowned at the sight as the two families examined the realtives they had never met. She had long ago given up her anger at what the Dursleys had done to her husband, knowing it was futile. On all of their children's fifteen birthdays they had told them every detail of Harry's hardships, knowing they were old enough. James and Albus had taken the matter of the Dursleys somewhat calmly, but Lily on the other hand... She had always been a total "Daddy's girl" and instantly decided to find their adress and curse them so well she could be sent to Azkaban, although her parents had pervented her from knowing the adress. Her anger had never fully subsided.

Harry broke the silence. "It's been a very long time, almost twenty-five years."

"I-I didn't know you were even alive." Aunt Petunia choked up. She had been almost desperate to find out if he was alive after the first few years of the seperation. Not really because she loved him, more because his eyes were the last trace of her little sister.

"What's it to you?" Lily snapped, knowing exactly who these horrid people were.

"Lily," Ginny said in a warning tone. Petunia only had a few seconds to process the girl's name, but it did touch her heart.

"You treated my father like dirt for sixteen years, having no idea what he went through every year!" Lily shouted. Dudley stiffened, the woman who was his wife quickly grasping his hand. "And you!" Lily said, rounding to face him. "How dare you taunt with my father for those nightmares! He had seen a friend get murdered in front of him! Barely escaping death for the fourth time I might add!" Petunia had lost her will to speak. Murder? A Giant snake? That Lord Voldy-guy? "Meanwhile your biggest problem was becoming less fat and who the next kid to be bullied would be!"

Dudley's daughter, the girl teenager named Leah stood up from her chair, Dudley frowning worriedly. "Don't say those things about my father! He's the bravest man in the world!" Albus laughed unnaturally and stood up from his chair as well.

"Is that so cuz, may I call you cuz?" he said, his tone casual but everyone could sense the anger hidden beneath it. Petunia almost burst into tears when she say Lily's eyes again on another person. "Did your father face a dark wizard when he was only eleven, a giant snake when he was twelve, dangerous tasks when he was fourteen, more dangerous people when he was fifteen and saw his Godfather die? Did he see his greatest mentor get murdered by a man the mentor trusted at sixteen? And did he come at death's door about fifteen times, actually going in once at seventeen? I highly doubt it." Albus smirked a smirk James would be proud of.

Leah stepped back shocked. "A-a giant snake?" she was terrified of them.

"I got possessed by the thing controlling it." Ginny said bitterly, the fear still so evident in her eyes.

"And wizards? You're wizards?" the brother of Leah asked.

Dudley sighed. "Yes Michael, they're wizards. Well, I suppose your wife and daughter are witches right Harry?"

"Yes, actually." Harry said strangly. It was odd for Dudley to address him and be able to say words like "witches" and "wizards".

"Well I think you're all freaks! Now get out of my sight boy! Your freak wife and children too!" Vernon ordered, his stomach bumping the table as he got up from his chair.

"Oh really?" James said, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"STOP IT!" Petunia had seemed to be able to find her voice at last. "Leave Harry alone Vernon. He's my nephew, and the last trace of my sister, beside his son as well."

Vernon seemed flabbergasted and shut his mouth. Petunia turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm so sorr-" tears were leaking out of her eyes, but Harry cut her off with a smile on his face.

"Apology accepted Aunt Petunia," he said warmly, helping to cease the remaning tension. Everybody just looked at their shoes as their feet shuffled slightly, until Dudley worked up the courage to speak, with some confidence.

"Well, we are family, so we might as well know each other's names. I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's good-for-nothing-cousin." he said, cracking a smile at Harry who smiled back, showing that Dudley was forgiven.

"I'm Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived and the only survivor of the killing curse, also the defeater of Voldemort. Along with my three kids I also took care of my godson Teddy Lupin."

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I'm fifteen and I was sorted into Ravenclaw house, same as my cousins Rose and Victoria Weasley."

"I'm James Sirius Potter named for my grandad and my dad's deceased godfather. I was in Gryffindor house with some of my cousins and my cousin Fred, and we now help my Uncle George with his jokeshop."

"I'm Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley. I used to play for the Holly Head Harpies before the kids were born. My brother is Harry's best friend, it really shows his Gryffindor courage." she said with a smile.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, named for the bravest man my father ever knew and my dad's mentor. I'm in Slytherin house with my best friend Scorpious Malfoy, who's also dating Rose right now, but Uncle Ron still doesn't know."

"Thank gawd, his reaction would be horrible." Lily said, laughing at her brother's comments.

When the Potters and Dursleys left the cafe together, their orders forgotten completely, and made plans to meet again to get reaquainted. Vernon even said that "maybe Harry and his family wasn't as much of freaks as he thought," which coming from him was like "I love you,". The old barista smiled as she saw the group make plans, took out her wand and changed her appearance back to normal. Her dark hair in a tight bun, her lips curled into a smile that only could be called a McGonagall smile, and displacing the enchantments on Hogwarts for a moment, disapparted back to her Headmistress office. The cafe stood empty and cold, as the snow fell thickly outside, the lights inside flickering out, nobody else knowing of the life-changing meeting that had happened inside.

**For anyone who wanted to know the woman married to Dudley was called Mary, a normal muggle. Please take some time and review. Even if it's "i love harry potter" I'll be happy.**


End file.
